


Family of Choice

by GlowingMechanicalHeart



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Comfort, Curiosity, Family Feels, Found Family, Gen, Missing Scene, POV Alternating, Slice of Life, Teaching, Training
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28072029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowingMechanicalHeart/pseuds/GlowingMechanicalHeart
Summary: A series of short stories centering on Maedhros & Elrond. Because sometimes we do pick our family, even if it doesn’t start in the best way. Written in a non-linear narrative with alternating POV.
Relationships: Elrond Peredhel & Maedhros | Maitimo, Maedhros | Maitimo & Maglor | Makalaurë
Comments: 12
Kudos: 88





	1. Meeting

Maedhros stared at the boys, then turned back to Maglor. “Brother…” he spoke quietly, as if not to spoke the boys further. Not that they didn’t have a reason to fear, their parents were gone, and there was blood running outside the house’s door.

Maglor shook his head. “We can’t… I can’t.” Kill them, he left unsaid. “They are just children.”

Maedhros turned his eyes back to the twins, instinctively, the boys shrank back into the small closet they had been hiding, holding one another, eyes wide with fear. Neither spoke, as if they feared that he would strike for so much breathing too loudly. He couldn’t blame them. He sighed and turned to Maglor once more. “No, of course not.”

Maglor nodded, some semblance of relief on his face. “If we must, we could keep them – to trade them back for the silmaril.” Maglor had spoken in Quenya, to make sure the children didn’t understand them. As if he were appealing to a stranger instead of his own brother.

Maedhros looked at the twins once more, saw the gray of their eyes and the fear in them; he was reminded of two set of twins that were now lost to him: The Ambarussa and the sons of Dior. Two pair of twins that had been lost due to the Oath. He would not allow a third one to be lost. He turned to Maglor, spoke in Quenya, “Rest easy, no harm will come to them.” He then walked towards the twins and stopped some distance away, then knelt and spoke softly and gently, “You will come with us, go with my brother and pack a small bag of clothes. And hurry.” He stood and turned to Maglor, “Make sure they have the proper clothes and something warm for the cold.” 

Maglor nodded, then addressed the twins. “Come children, we must hurry now. Do not fear, we will not harm you.”

The boys reluctantly walked towards Maglor, who smiled gently at them and offered his hands. One of the twins took it with a shaky one. The other stood at his side, not taking his hand and doing his best to be quiet. Maglor and the twins left the room, and as Maedhros was leaving to prepared the horses, he heard a timid, “My lord?”

Maedhros turned, looked at the child. “Yes, child?”

The boy lifted his chin, his eyes still wide and somewhat watery. “May we bring a toy?”

Maedhros nodded, “Just one, we don’t have much space. Bring your favorite, now, hurry child.”

“Elrond. My name is Elrond.”

Maedhros raised a brow, one corner of his mouth quirking upwards on its on. The fear had yet to leave the boy’s eyes, but here he was, brave in his own little way, asking to be addressed by his name. “Very well then, Elrond. I am Maedhros, now that we have introduced ourselves, do go with my brother and be quick about it. We must leave soon.”

Elrond nodded with surprising solemnity, then turned and ran to where Elros had taken Maglor. Maedhros watched him leave, only when the boy had entered what he guessed was their bedroom did he made his way to prepare their departure. 

When it was all ready, and Maglor had returned with the children, Maedhros spoke to Maglor, “You take one of the twins, the other…” he did not finish his sentence, for a second later, there was a small boy holding onto one of his legs. Elrond. He sighed, “can come with me.”

And so, they began their journey towards Amon Ereb.


	2. Sleepless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elrond shook his head, “I can’t sleep.” 
> 
> Maedhros nodded, “Nightmares?”

Elrond sighed, finally giving up trying to fall asleep. He wasn’t even sure why he couldn’t sleep, there were no nightmares, he was tired enough that he could sleep and yet, his mind was sharp and keen. He turned to look at Elros, his brother was still asleep and gentle snores could be heard, in that moment, he envied his brother.

Elrond knew better than to light a lamp and read, for all his brother’s easy sleep, Elros could wake up to light, in fact, it was Elros who could wake up to the sun. He looked outside, the ithil was high in the sky and the stars shone brightly.

Perhaps, Elrond though, he could go to Maglor. The elder elf had made it clear that they could come to him, he would not be bothered if either of them woke him for whatever reason. With care, he tossed the blankets off himself and made his way to the edge of the bed, placing his feet on his slippers, Elrond walked as softly as he could towards the door.

Elrond opened the chamber door and stepped towards the hallway, looking around towards Maglor’s chamber, he found the door closed and no light coming from within. He hesitated, a part of him wanted some sort of companionship or comfort, but he couldn’t bring himself to disturb the elder elf’s rest. He was about to return to his bed, when he spotted Maedhros’ door was ajar and light was coming from it.

An instinct that he couldn’t quite place, made Elrond walk towards Maedhros’ door. Once there, he hesitated, the elder of the two Fëanorians was still quite aloof towards them. Polite, but distant. But his need for something made him knock and wait, perhaps Maedhros was asleep too and forgotten to close his door.

“Come,” came from inside. 

Elrond opened the door and stepped in, he found Maedhros sitting in one of the two seats in front of the fire, a goblet of wine in his hand, his face turned to the flames. Then, Maedhros turned and surprise was written on his face. “Is something amiss, child?” Maedhros asked, not unkindly.

Elrond shook his head, “I can’t sleep.” 

Maedhros nodded, “Nightmares?”

Once more, Elrond shook his head, “No. I just can’t. I’m tired, but I can’t sleep.”

Maedhros studied his face for a while, then sighed and placed his goblet aside. “Perhaps,” he spoke softly. “You might need something to help you sleep,” then he stood, walked towards Elrond and offered his left hand. “Come child.”

Elrond took the offered hand, and together they walked to the kitchens. Once there, Maedhros bid him to sit and he watched as the elder elf gathered a jug of milk which he heated and then added something to it, then placed it in a mug and gave it to him.

“It’s milk with cinnamon and honey,” Maedhros spoke as he sat next to Elrond. “It should help you sleep, my naneth used to give it to us.”

Elrond offered a small smile, took the mug and took a sip. It was warm, sweet and oddly, it gave him some comfort. “Thank you.” He continued to drink it until he had finished, none of them had spoken, they had simply sat in companionable silence.

“Come, let us head back to my chamber, if you’re still not tire, you may read there and not wake your brother. If you fall asleep, well… you may do so.”

Elrond followed again, holding that hand that was rough and comfortable. He was beginning to feel tired, so he didn’t think much of the thought of finding Maedhros’ presence comfortable. Back in his chambers, Maedhros sat and Elrond, after a moment’s hesitation, climbed on his lap, “Tell me a story, please?”

Maedhros had frozen the moment Elrond had climbed into his lap, his mind for a moment drifting to those years where he was simply ‘Nelyo’, the big brother whose lap his brothers climbed begging for stories. He shook his head and looked at the child in his lap, something inside him stirred, an instinct near forgotten. He smiled softly, “Once upon a time…”

Elrond didn’t hear the whole tale, instead, he fell asleep in the safety and comfort of Maedhros’ lap.


	3. Sleep Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was going to be one of those nights, it seemed.

“Elrond, it is time for bed child,” Maedhros didn’t look up from where he was writing. It was only the lack of movement that made him look, and there he was, Elrond, still laying in front of the fire, book open. He coughed to get the boy’s attention, nothing.

It was going to be one of those nights, it seemed.

Maedhros stood, coming to crouch next to the boy. “What is the book that interests you so?”

“It’s about men. About their awakening.”

Ah, of course. “Would you not prefer to finish it in the morning?” Maedhros reminded himself to be kind to the boy, there was no need to have him terrified of him. He knew there was a part of Elrond and Elros that might be afraid, after all, he and his brothers and followers laid waste to their home and left them without their mother.

Elrond shook his head, clearly in a mood. 

Maedhros thought of the scroll he still kept, maybe he could bribe the boy. “Come now, Elrond, it is late. Go to bed now, and tomorrow I shall lend you a scroll your uncle Finrod wrote about when he first encountered men.”

Elrond’s head snapped to him, eyes glinting in the fire. Then he frowned, looked at his book and then at Maedhros one more time. “Do you promise?”

“Yes,” Maedhros gave the boy a wry smile. He did not say, ‘And I do keep my word’. But still, Elrond did not stood. “Something else, Elrond?”

“What are you doing?”

Oh, Elrond was going to delay his bedtime as much as possible. He didn’t need any more guesses, Maglor might be the only brother left to him, but he had not forgotten how they would do their absolute best to delay going to bed as much as possible. Elrond, it seemed, was in such mood tonight. Elros had been lured to bed early with a song.

Maedhros arched a brow, “Inventory, which is something that you will learn soon enough. But come, child, you need your rest.”

“So do you.”

Well. “I am an adult, fully grown, not a child.” Maedhros refused to simply pick the boy up and take him to bed, the small, fragile trust between them could shatter, and if the boys were to remain with them for an indefinite time, they needed that trust. “And you are still growing, so rest is necessary.”

“Were you always this tall?”

“No, but I did grow quickly in the last years before my majority.”

“Do you think I will be tall?”

“Not as tall as I, but I do not see why not. Your forefathers were, I was told Lúthien was, and your thrice removed grandsire Elu is counted to be the tallest of the Eldar. Your great grandfather Turgon was tall too. So, you might grow tall.”

Elrond seemed pensive.

Maedhros continued, “But that is enough of stalling, you need rest child. Come, there is a book that you will be able to read that not many have.”

Elrond stood with reluctance, “Well, but you promised.”

“And I will keep my promise, you will get the book after you break your fast. Now, off to bed.”

“Can I take the book?”

A simple ask, one that no harm could come from. “If you would like. Just don’t wake your brother.”

A snort, “Elros could sleep through land breaking.”

Maedhros chuckled, it was true, the boy was a heavy sleeper. “Now, off to bed with you. Do you want me to take you?”

Elrond nodded, grabbed his book and extended his right hand. Maedhros took it, and together they made their way to the boys’ room. He watched as Elrond climbed onto his bed, and opened his book, but he knew that Elrond would not read much, the fire was starting to go out. “Sleep well child,” He said.

Elrond gave him a tiny smile, “You too.”

Maedhros nodded and left the room, intent in returning back to his work. And he really needed to look for that book, he had a promised to keep.


	4. The Trees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Would it trouble you if I ask about the Trees?”

Maedhros had noticed his shadow.

As of late, Elrond had taken to follow him around. Maedhros didn’t mind much, mostly, the boy kept out of his way and did not hinder any work. If they were on his office, the boy would get a book and read in silence. It was strange, he had thought they’d prefer Maglor and steer clear of him. But the boys follow him too, in different ways. He's still not sure if that's a good thing or not.

But Maedhros didn’t miss the curious spark in the boy’s eyes.

Tonight, they sat in silence as Maedhros went over the inventory, and he had noticed the looks Elrond kept sending him. He wouldn’t ask, the last thing he wanted was to overly push the boys. If Elrond made up his mind to ask something, let him do so unprompted, the last thing he wanted was to intimidate the boys and have them cower before him. At least, give them more reasons to.

“My Lord?” Ah there it was. The boys were still calling them so, not a problem. Maglor was trying to get the boys to simply call him Maglor, but had yet to succeed, he didn’t mind. Let the boy call him Maedhros if they wanted at their own pace.

Maedhros set his quill down and looked up, Elrond was perched on a seat near the fire, but he had his gaze fixed on him. “Yes, child?”

“Would it trouble you if I ask about the Trees?”

Maedhros set aside his book, and tilted his head, “What do you want to know?”

“Anything really, Lord Maglor lent me a book, but I wanted to hear from you.”

Maedhros rested his back and head on his chair, closing his eyes for a moment allowing himself to remember. “They were beautiful,” He started. “It was sight unseen. Tall and they shone with a bright and welcoming light, even Telperion. Their light had a certain warmth to it. Once, my ammë took me when I was young and I let the drops of Laurelin fall on my head,” he swallowed the knot that formed in his throat at the thought of his mother. “And she said that it suited me. She said it made my hair glow.”

Maedhros opened his eyes to find Elrond’s attentive gaze on him, he gave the boy a small smile. “The mingling of the lights were truly something else. It was my favorite time of the day, all because of the colors. Silver and gold mingled and it was a light in and on itself. It is hard to explain, I truly wish you had seen them.”

Elrond looked at him for a long time, then nodded in understanding. “Did you see Ithil and Anor rise?”

Maedhros froze, of course he had. But he had not been in a good place, how to tell a child that he saw them as he was held captive after years of torture? He shook his head, “I did. Ithil rose first, as I’m sure you know.”

“Did you like it?”

“I did. I knew that some part of Telperion had survived, and now it would be away from any sort of harm. And it brought hope. And strangely enough, some comfort.”

Elrond said nothing, simply tilted his head and fixing him with a gaze that belied his young age. “I like Ithil too.” He said in the end.

“Is that all?”

Elrond hesitated for a while, but then nodded slowly, “Thank you,” he said and returned to his book.

Maedhros knew that there was no need to continue thinking of the past. It was gone and forever lost to him, but at least, the boy seemed content with what he had shared. And he truly hoped that he had been able to explain something to the boy, even if he knew that his explanation was a poor one, he wasn’t a poet after all, that was Maglor. He sighed and returned to his work.


	5. Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elrond stares at the practice sword frowning. Logically, he knows that he needs to practice. It’s a necessity, not a luxury that he must master some form of self defense. It is something both Maglor and Maedhros have keenly pointed out.

Elrond stares at the practice sword frowning. Logically, he knows that he needs to practice. It’s a necessity, not a luxury that he must master some form of self defense. It is something both Maglor and Maedhros have keenly pointed out.

And who better know the dangers of the world than them?

But still, he likes it not. It is not what he wants to be, he wants to heal. And he has been getting lessons in botany and others, he’s allowed to shadow the healer when it’s simply things. But Maedhros and Maglor – specifically, Maedhros – expect him to master combat. And he has been very, very clear about that. Elros doesn’t mind, he’s taken the practice like duck to water.

“Must I?” He looks up at Maedhros, who stands a few feet away, sword in his hand. The sun shinning at his back gives his a halo, making look even more imposing than what he already is. He’s being stubborn, he knows, but…

“Yes, child. You must.” Is the reply.

He breathes in, and lets out a deep sigh. Stares at the practice sword and then glares at the ground. He doesn’t move, at least not until a shadow falls upon him. A moment later, Maedhros is crouching in front of him. 

“Child, look at me.”

He looks up, Maedhros is tall and imposing, even crouching low as he is. Broad too. “Yes?”

Maedhros sets his hand on his shoulder, “Child, I know you do not like the idea of the sword. But while I am still here to protect you, that is a poor reassurance to the outside world. Morgoth still is there, and so is Sauron and their creatures. There might come the day, when neither Maglor or I are no longer here, and you must know to protect yourself. And protect those whom you love.”

Yes, he knows all of that. But nevertheless, it’s still not easy. “I know,” his voice is quiet, barely above a whisper, but he knows that Maedhros has heard him.

“Then, take your sword. If not for yourself, for your brother. And for those who may come after you. You need to. If I could spare you, I would, child. But I can’t.” Maedhros sighs. “Need I remind you, that even myself am cause of you being away from your mother and father?”

He shakes his head. Even if he has grown fond of Maedhros and Maglor, he does not forget. He doesn’t want to forget his mother, his father is more of a blur, but he remembers his mother.

“Then, stand up tall and fight. May it come the day, when you are able to set your blade aside, and have nothing better to do with your time than eat, drink, heal and be merry. But in the meantime, lift that sword, love it not for what it does, but what it may be able to shield and protect.”

He had never thought about it that way, he knows, deep in his core that he is a healer. He wants to help other be well, but Maedhros is right, danger still lurks on the corners and shadows. And yes, one day, Maedhros and Maglor will no longer be with him. He may dislike the sword and war, but only battle may bring peace, a lasting one.

For that, he can fight. He looks at Maedhros and nods, “Very well.”

Maedhros gives a slow smile. Even with his scars, he is still quite dashing when he smiles. “I knew you’d understand,” he says and then stands at full height. “Now, look at me and follow my movements.”

He stands taller, grips his sword tighter and nods. There is no better teacher in the blade than Maedhros, and while he lives, he will learn what he may from him. “Ready.”

And they begin.


End file.
